darkhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Demons
There are many types of demons, even thousands of subspecies, known as demonkyn (kith and kin of demons) and demonspawn (those who have a demon for a mother or father or both), in the Dark-Hunter universe. These are just a few of them. Adanc Water-based demons. These demons are extremely powerful (one of their number, Cadegan, is said to be capable of standing against the Malachai). Charonte An ancient type of demon that the Atlantean gods managed to tame. Fearsome, powerful, all but unstoppable, they can bond to gods, Dark-Hunters, or humans as companions. Once bonded, they can rest in the form of a tattoo on their bonded’s body. Simi is Acheron’s bonded Charonte and like a daughter to him. Her sister Xirena is bonded to Alexion. Charontes are all appetite–they love to shop, kill, and eat everything. They are very easy to annoy and very dangerous when angry. Charontes do not just destroy the body of their victim. They also destroy the ousia–the life force that exists beyond the body. A Charonte can be killed with an Atlantean dagger. Charontes normally sleep with their feet in the air (usually propped against a wall), and they snore very loudly. Dimme The Sumerian gods Anu and Enlil created the seven vicious, unstoppable female demons called the Dimme. They were so dangerous that the Sumerians never released them. They are trapped in a tomb in Nevada, but the prison weakens every few thousand years. It can only be resealed by Sumerian gods, of which only Zakar and Sin remain. Zakar was captured and tortured by gallu demons for several centuries, so Sin was on his own the last time the magic imprisoning the Dimme began to fade. With the help of Acheron, Katra, Simi, and Xirena, he rescued his brother Zakar and resealed the tomb just as the Dimme were escaping. Kerryna got loose and is hiding in plain sight in New Orleans. She claims that she and her sisters are not monsters because they were given the gift of compassion by Sin's daughter Ishtar. Dîv Once thought to be extinct, in The Chronicles of Nick, one was called up from its realm to drain the Malachai. They are parasites who prey on the most powerful of demon kind. Extremely powerful, they can go toe-to-toe with Primal Gods and win. The only thing capable of killing them is a Malachai Sword, something that is not easily found. Empusa The empusae are demigods because they are descended from the Greek goddess Empusa. They have only one leg in their demon form and they drink blood, which gave rise to the vampire legend. They are extremely cruel and can control their victims. An empusa named Lazaros possessed Nick Gautier and used his body to attack Dev and Samia in Peltier House. She later killed him in his own body. Gallu The Sumerian god, Enlil, created the gallu from the demon Asag to kill their enemies, the Charonte demons. They are born from eggs. Gallu are bloodthirsty and enjoy killing, but they can also infect their victims with poison that turns them into mindless slaves to the demons. The gallu and their zombies must be beheaded and burned to be completely destroyed or they will come back. Mirrors show them for what they are.They have a double row of teeth,can walk in daylight and are really strong. They make Daimon's look like pussy cats. Hit it right between the eyes or sever the spine to temporarily stop them. If they bite a human or god it takes a day before they turn Gallu. Bite a Daimon and they turn instantly. They can invade the dreams but unlike the Oneroi they must have had physical contact to find the intended victim. After the Charontes were locked away in Kalosis, the gallu turned on the humans and the gods. The Sumerian god Zakar once battled Asag in a dream and absorbed some of his powers, which gave him immunity to the gallu bite. He managed to trap them all with the help of his brother Sin and niece Ishtar, but they do escape sometimes. Stryker allowed some of the gallu, including Kessar, to live in Kalosis until they betrayed him. Grand Laruae "Badass demon with a superiority complex who picks his teeth with the bones of infants."Bad Moon Rising, page 232 Fang killed one named Phrixis and absorbed his powers and essence until he performed an act so selfless that it drove the demon out of his body. Harvester Harvesters have muscular, deformed bodies resembling trolls or ogres. They live in the Nether Realm and steal enough of people's essence to gain complete control of them. Then they trade the bodies to other demons in exchange for temporary use of those demons' bodies. Kalios Benevolent demons. Ravenna is half-human, half-Kalios. Their blood glows and the halls of Noir's fortress in Azmodea is lit with Kalios blood. Malachai Extremely violent breed of malevolent demons. They were bred to kill Sephirii and feed off hatred. Even though only one of their number was capable of breeding, they still fathered most of the best known evil demons. The Malachai race as a whole is virtually extinct though. Chronicles of Nick Series, most recent Malachai being Nicholas Ambrosius Gautier, or in Malachai form known as Ambrose. Perityle High-level demon (though lower on the scale when compared to other high rollers). They have a lot of power, including the ability to time travel. Hard to kill and harder to enslave, they are a vicious breed. Reaper Reapers are demons with talons and wings that hunted Fang in the Nether Realm. Slug Demon Slug demons can take human form, but in their natural state they look like "fat humanoid boars complete with tusks coming out of their chins and foreheads."No Mercy, page 50 When they die, they explode in a burst of light yellow slime that smells awful and burns the skin. Fang fought slug demons led by Misery in the Nether Realm. Another slug demon escaped from Kalosis to Sanctuary, but died there almost immediately. References Category:Races